1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to a device that captures leakage of a liquid or material from a machine and/or a fuel storage.
2. Discussion of Art
It may be desirable to have a system and method for preventing harmful contamination of the environment when using machinery that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.